How to Learn (TP)
In any speedrunning category, it's better to do what ever will make you're final PB as good as possible than to do what ever will make you get your next PB. Use cheats to help practice hard parts of the run. Don't reset unless it's too late to make it in time for a poe to make it in time before a shop closes. By not resetting any runs where it's not too late to finish the run with the current route, you'll get more practice as well as speeding up your learning which parts need a lot of practice during special practice sessions. For any%, if you fail the Sword and Shield Skip, just get the sword and shield and accept the huge time loss and continue the run for the sake of practicing. Most of your runs will lose enough time that your sum of best is no longer faster than your PB so resetting every time that happens would greatly slow down your practice. Unlike Majora's Mask 100%, it's pretty unlikely that you won't make it in time for an event in the chosen route of any category just from accidentally wasting a bit of time in the run, so the best way to get a really good final PB really is to just pick a single route and stick with it. The only way time effects the route you can do from then on is that outside poes only appear at night and some shops are only open during the day, but each day is nearly 18 minutes long. Once you become a really good Twilight Princess speedrunner, you might want to try and find as fast a route as you can. Just familiarize yourself with all the information about the game and see how fast you can go through various areas from entering from a specific entrance and exiting from a specific exit under various restrictions such as, get at least 50 rupees and at most 80 rupees, don't use the double clawshots, and use at most 5 explosives. Just don't pick a route with such a tight timing to get a certain poe before it disappears in the morning that half the time you can't make it in time for that poe. Instead look for another route that's only slightly slower that does not have tight timing for any poes. Look for a route that's the best tradeoff between speed of the route and risk of not making it in time for a poe or closing shop or failing a strat that loses the run. For any route that has such a tight timing for a poe or closing shop, there probably exists another route without such a tight timing that's an ever so tiny amount slower. If you just started speedrunning 100% and think you will gain more skill, you can use the current route even if you're not fast enough to make it in time for a poe or closing shop and when that happens, just wait a full game day then continue the run. Since there are so many places you can do a risky strat that it's pretty much guarenteed that you will fail one of them if use use it in all the places, once the best route has already been found, you want to on average lose as little time as possible. Use risky strats in places where the time loss is small if you fail it and not in places where the time loss is big if you fail it. That way, you will save more time from using the risky strats in places where you succeeded at it than you will lose from using risky strats in the places where you failed it.